Fellowship goes Blind Guardian Konzert
by Goun
Summary: Die Fellowship bei einem Heavy Metal Konzert...
1. Part One

Disclaimer: Die Fellowship gehört mir nicht, wär zwar schön, sie die ganze Zeit bei mir zu haben, aber sie gehört leider doch immer noch Tolkien...  
  
Author's Note: Auch wenn ich sonst immer mich mit reingebracht hab', ist es diesmal wirklich nur Fellowship plus ein paar Blind Guardian Fans, also ich bin nicht mal dabei... Und noch was: So in ungefähr ist es mir auch auf dem BG-Konzert ergangen, also nicht alles ist frei erfunden!  
  
[Part One]  
  
„Wieso hast du uns denn hierhin mitgeschleift?"  
  
„Der hört nicht, das siehst du doch, oder bist du etwa blind?"  
  
„Pass auf, was du sagst, Gimli! Elben haben viel bessere Augen als Zwerge!"  
  
„Dafür schmieden wir die besseren Waffen!"  
  
„Und seid sentimental! Darf ich dich an die Haarsträhne von Frau Galadriel erinnern, die du immer mit dir herumträgst?!"  
  
„Hört doch mal auf! Wir stehen hier kurz vor dem Konzert einer der genialsten Bands, die jemals existiert haben!"  
  
„Ja, Aragorn, wir wissen es! Wieso brauchst du uns eigentlich?"  
  
„Damit ihr endlich mal anständige Musik hört!"  
  
Aragorn drehte sich um und starrte auf die geschlossene Tür. Gandalf und Boromir, die hinter ihm standen, seufzten.  
  
Es war ein Sonntag Abend, zwei Stunden vor dem Einlass für das Blind Guardian Konzert. Aragorn hatte die gesamte Fellowship mitgeschleift, die nun sehr desinteressiert hinter ihm stand. Außer ihnen waren nur vier andere Fans in Blind Guardian-T-Shirts da, die sie neugierig beobachteten. Vor allem die Waffen zogen ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sie.  
  
Aragorn stand freudestrahlend in einem Blind Guardian-T-Shirt und einer Weste mit dem Aufdruck „Metal is our Religion" da.  
  
Gimli warf Legolas immer noch saure Blicke zu, die Hobbits saßen auf dem Boden und spielten Karten, oder zumindest so was ähnliches, und Boromir und Gandalf seufzten erneut.  
  
„Wieso sind wir denn um Gottes Willen ZWEI Stunden vorher da?"  
  
„Du verstehst eben nichts vom wirklichen Fan-Sein. Dazu gehört halt einfach, dass man ein paar Stunden früher da ist!"  
  
„Ein paar Stunden?!"  
  
Gimli stemmte seine kurzen Arme in die Hüfte und baute sich vor Aragorn auf, der ihn schweigend musterte.  
  
„In der Zeit hätte Legolas sich ja immer noch seiner Körperpflege widmen können!"  
  
*krach* Legolas war sauer geworden und hatte Gimli in eine leere Mülltonne befördert. Von dem Zwerg sah man nur noch die strampelnden Beine und hörte seine Flüche:  
  
„ (*nicht-jugendfrei-deshalb-zensiert*) –piep-! Du bist so ein –piep-, Legolas! Du –piep-! Du kompletter –piep-!"  
  
„Gimli, beherrsch' dich! Und ihr haltet die Klappe!"  
  
Gandalf fuhr wütend zu Merry und Pippin herum, die sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden kugelten.  
  
Langsam kamen auch andere Leute: Die meisten trugen T-Shirts mit dem Blind Guardian Logo, nur wenige waren in ganz normalen schwarzen T-Shirts erschienen.  
  
Frodo und Sam freuten sich über eine Gruppe, die in der Nähe eine Diskussion über Tolkien gestartet hatten, und als lebende Charaktere musste sie natürlich sofort mitdiskutieren.  
  
In der Nähe von Merry und Pippin sangen einige And then there was silence, und die beiden Hobbits mussten natürlich mitsingen. Aus dem Singen wurde jedoch schnell ein falsches Jodeln, und einer der Umstehenden packte Pippin unter dem Arm und trug ihn ein Stück weit weg. Nachdem er ihn dort abgesetzt hatte, kam auch Merry nach, und die beiden Hobbits fingen mit einer Diskussion an, wer von ihnen denn Schuld war:  
  
„Ich hab' dir doch gesagt, dass du immer nur falsch singst!"  
  
„Ach nein, und wieso haben sie dich dann weggetragen und nicht mich?"  
  
„So was muss ich mir nicht bieten lassen, ich, Peregrin Tuk, Sohn von Paladin II., Enkel von Adalgrim, Urenkel von..."  
  
Sofort fanden sich ein paar Leute, die Pippin und Merry begeistert zuhörten, als sie ihre Stammbäume aufzählten, und daraus entwickelte sich ein Gespräch über die Vor- und Nachteile von Verwandtschaften.  
  
Gimli war in der Zwischenzeit befreit worden, und er hätte Legolas wahrscheinlich weiter beschimpft, wenn ihm dieser nicht seinen eigenen Bart in den Mund gestopft hätte.  
  
Doch sie hatten keine Zeit mehr, sich weiter zu streiten. Ein Türsteher öffnete von innen die Tür, um einen anderen hereinzulassen, und sofort quoll die ganze Menge in den Vorraum. Die Fellowship wurde mitgerissen, und Aragorn „kämpfte an vorderster Front" mit.  
  
Die Türsteher starrten entsetzt die Menge an, bis sie schließlich die Leute in einen Nebenraum ließen. Alles ging gut, bis die Fellowship an die Reihe kam:  
  
„Männer dahin, Frauen dahin!"  
  
Der Türsteher musterte Legolas erstaunt und kratzte sich am Kopf.  
  
„Jetzt haben wir ein kleiner Problem!"  
  
Er drehte sich um, und wechselte einige Worte mit einem anderen Türsteher. Schließlich beschloss er, Legolas zu den Frauen zu schicken, woraufhin er sich einen Pfeil in der Hand einhandelte.  
  
Brüllend rannte er durch die Gegend, die Leute machten ihm erschreckt Platz, und viele flüchteten.  
  
Als Legolas sich wieder umdrehte, war der Raum hinter ihm leer, nur in der hintersten Ecke standen zwei Türsteher.  
  
„Legolas, komm schon! Wir warten!"  
  
„Wenn der mich aber einfach zu den Frauen zählt..."  
  
Boromir schubste ihn in einen Nebengang, durch den sie in einen weiteren Raum gelangten. (Na, noch mit den Räumen mitgekommen, oder soll ich eine Karte zeichnen? *g*)  
  
Dort wurden sie von anderen Türstehern durchsucht:  
  
„Irgendwelche Metallgegenstände oder Waffen dabei? Dann bitte dort hinten in die Ecke!"  
  
Unter den Augen des erstaunten Menschen wanderte die ganze Fellowship nach hinten und klirrend sammelte sich ein riesiger Metallberg an. Nur Gimli wollte seine Axt nicht hergeben, bis Legolas ihn drohte, ihn wieder in eine Mülltonne zu werfen.  
  
Der Zwerg sah ihn geringschätzend an, doch schließlich stand Aragorn vor ihm und sah ihn flehend an. Gimli zuckte mit den Achseln und entschied sich dann doch, wenn auch unter Protest, sich von seiner geliebten Axt zu trennen.  
  
Dann marschierte die Fellowship endlich geschlossen in den nächsten Raum, nur noch eine Tür von der Konzerthalle getrennt.  
  
[End of Part One]  
  
So, und jetzt bitte reviewen, sonst schreib' ich die Geschichte nicht mehr weiter… Erpressung ist so was Schönes….. 


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: Die Fellowship gehört mir nicht, wär zwar schön, sie die ganze Zeit bei mir zu haben, aber sie gehört leider doch immer noch Tolkien...  
  
Author's Note: Auch wenn ich sonst immer mich mit reingebracht hab', ist es diesmal wirklich nur Fellowship plus ein paar Blind Guardian Fans, also ich bin nicht mal dabei... Und noch was: So in ungefähr ist es mir auch auf dem BG-Konzert ergangen, also nicht alles ist frei erfunden!  
  
[Part Two]  
  
Aragorn entdeckte als erster, dass man in diesem Raum ein BG-T-Shirt kaufen konnte, und war sofort verschwunden. Er warf sich in die Menge der bereits wartenden Leute, und kämpfte sich nach vorne, indem er immer wieder einige der Fans am Kragen packte und wegschleuderte. Zum Glück konnte Gandalf die aufgebrachten Fans davon abhalten, sich auf Aragorn zu stürzen, sonst hätte das Böse für ihn geendet.  
  
Merry und Pippin waren noch immer mit dem Aufzählen ihrer Stammbäume beschäftigt, nur Frodo und Sam hatten sich wieder bei der Fellowship eingefunden. Als sie jedoch aus Langeweile Gimli einen Streich spielten, und ihn immer wieder ärgerten, hätten sie das beinahe mit ihrem Leben bezahlt, denn Gimli war noch immer auf Legolas sauer, und verwechselte in seiner Wut die beiden Hobbits mit dem Elben:  
  
„Tut mir leid, ich dachte, Frodo ist Legolas, da musste ich doch zuschlagen!"  
  
„WAS??!"  
  
Gimli bekam einen Tritt in die Verlängerung seines Rückens, und landete auf Sam. Dieser fluchte zuerst einmal über das Gewicht des Zwerges, dann holte er schließlich aus, und traf Gimli mit seiner Faust genau in seine empfindlichste Körperstelle.  
  
Gimli jaulte auf und krümmte sich wimmernd auf dem Boden zusammen. Als Sam sich jedoch bei ihm entschuldigen wollte, er wollte doch nur für seinen Chef Gimli schlagen, blitzten die Augen des Zwerges einmal kurz auf, und Gimli stürzte sich auf den Hobbit.  
  
Frodo sprang vor und trat nach Gimli, traf jedoch nur seine Rüstung, und fiel fluchend zu Boden:  
  
„Gimli! Wieso ziehst du denn eine Rüstung an, –piep-?! Du bist doch so ein –piep-!"  
  
Gimli hatte den Hobbit schon mit einer Hand gepackt, und wollte gerade mit der anderen zuschlagen, als Gandalf seine Hand stoppte und Gimli unsanft auf den Rücken warf:  
  
„Gimli! Wenn du dich schlägern willst, dann doch bitte nicht hier!"  
  
Gimli lag maulend am Boden, als Legolas sich über ihn beugte:  
  
„Wie kannst du nur mich, das Schönste aller Geschöpfe, mit einem kleinen stinkenden Hobbit verwechseln?!"  
  
Sofort wollte sich Frodo auf Legolas stürzen, diese Beleidigung konnte er doch nicht auf sich sitzen lassen! Doch Gandalf ermahnte ihn zur Ruhe, und packte die beiden Hobbits, um sie in ein ruhiges Eck zu setzen, weit weg von den Anderen.  
  
Aragorn hatte in der Zwischenzeit noch ein T-Shirt ergattert, ebenso wie eine Flagge. Nun kam er freudestrahlend zu Boromir zurück:  
  
„Na, wie findest du das? Die letzte, die sie noch hatten! Das T-Shirt ist für dich, da!"  
  
Boromir starrte ihn entgeistert an:  
  
„Bist du noch ganz dicht??? Wie kommst du auf die absurde Idee, dass ich ein T-Shirt haben will???? Ich HASSE Metal, und das weißt du ganz genau!"  
  
„Jetzt zier' dich doch nicht so, na komm schon, mir zuliebe! Oder schlägst du deinem König etwa auch diese Bitte ab?"  
  
„Gondor hat keinen König, Gondor braucht keinen König! Und wenn es irgendwann einmal wieder einen König geben sollte, dann garantiert keinen so beschränkten wie dich!"  
  
Boromir drehte sich um, als Aragorn sich empörte:  
  
„Ich bin ein Nachfahre Isildurs! Ohne ihn, seinen Bruder und seinen Vater würde Gondor gar nicht existieren, also pass' auf, was du sagst! Außerdem sind die Stadthalter gar nicht fähig, so ein Land zu regieren!"  
  
„Wie bitte??? Wir haben Gondor über all die Jahre, in denen du gemeint hast, dass du dich mit deiner abscheulichen Arwen vergnügen musst, gegen Sauron verteidigt! Und dir war es da doch egal, was aus Gondor wird!"  
  
„WAS???? Meine Arwen ist abscheulich???? Sie ist die schönste Frau, die ich jemals gesehen habe!"  
  
„Dann ist sie wohl die erste! Und wasch' dich mal, du schaust schon wieder aus wie ein Schwein, dass sich im Schlamm gewälzt hat!"  
  
Das saß! Aragorn starrte auf Boromirs sich langsam entfernenden Rücken, und überlegte, ob er sich nicht doch auf ihn stürzen sollte, doch dann schrie einer aus der Menge der Fans:  
  
„Da hinten ist die Eingangstür! Sie haben sie aufgemacht!"  
  
Sofort rannten alle zu dieser Tür, vor der Gandalf dummerweise die beiden Hobbits abgesetzt hatte. Frodo und Sam sahen nur noch eine wogende Masse auf sich zustürzen, dann wurde alles dunkel um sie herum. Schließlich kam ein Türsteher vorbei, kratzte sich verwundert am Kopf, bis er schließlich rief:  
  
„Was macht ihr denn hier? Da geht es nur zum Lager! Die Tür ist da vorne!"  
  
Die ganze Menge machte kehrt, und stürmte auf Gandalf zu, der sich nach den Hobbits erkundigen wollte, und der arme Zauberer wurde über den Haufen gerannt. Voller Wut sprach Gandalf einen Zauber aus, und eine gleißende Flamme erschien vor der Menge. Zufrieden drehte sich Gandalf um, und fand die Hobbits leblos auf dem Boden liegend.  
  
Aber nach kurzer Untersuchung stellte er fest, dass ihnen nicht fehlte, sie waren nur ohnmächtig. Nach einiger Zeit schlug Frodo die Augen wieder auf, und auch Sam kam langsam wieder zu sich. Gandalf half ihnen auf die Beine, und sie gingen zur Tür.  
  
Gimli und Legolas hatten in der Zwischenzeit ihr Streitgespräch fortgesetzt:  
  
„Ich konnte doch nicht mehr klar sehen!"  
  
„Braucht armer Gimli eine Brille?! Er tut mir wirklich leid! Ich bin um einen ganzen Meter größer als die Hobbits!"  
  
„Vor Wut, die –piep-! Und außerdem dachte ich, dass du dich duckst!"  
  
„Wann duckt sich denn ein Elb? Er greift in die Schlacht ein! Und wieso sollte ich mich unter deinem Schlag ducken??? Über den kann man ja immer noch springen!"  
  
Gimli knurrte eine Bemerkung, als Boromir zu ihnen kam:  
  
„Was macht ihr denn da?"  
  
„Wir hatten eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit!" Legolas warf Gimli einen wütenden Blick zu, und entfernte sich in Richtung Tür, wo Aragorn wartete.  
  
Boromir sah unschlüssig zu Gimli, der sich immer noch seine untere Bauchregion hielt, und entschied sich dann, Merry und Pippin zu suchen.  
  
Kurz nachdem die Fellowship wieder vollzählig vor der Tür versammelt war, wurde diese geöffnet, und eine Menge von hundert Fans drängte sich in die Halle. Sofort wurde Aufstellung an der Absperrung bezogen, auch Aragorn drängte sich nach vorne.  
  
Die Fellowship wurde durch die Menge getrennt, Legolas blieb bei Aragorn, Boromir wurde mit Merry und Pippin in die Nähe der Lautsprecher gedrängt, Frodo und Sam landeten in der Mitte, und Gandalf und Gimli landeten im hintersten Eck der Halle, die sich sehr schnell füllte. Das Konzert konnte endlich beginnen!  
  
[End of Part Two]  
  
Na, wie war das?? Ich fand's gar nicht mal so schlecht, aber auf das nächste Kapitel müsst ihr euch wahrscheinlich noch gedulden, ich versuche, sobald wie möglich zu schreiben, aber ich habe enorm viel zu tun in der nächsten Zeit.... 


	3. Part Three

Disclaimer: Die Fellowship gehört mir nicht, wär zwar schön, sie die ganze Zeit bei mir zu haben, aber sie gehört leider doch immer noch Tolkien...  
  
Author's Note: Auch wenn ich sonst immer mich mit reingebracht hab', ist es diesmal wirklich nur Fellowship plus ein paar Blind Guardian Fans, also ich bin nicht mal dabei... Und noch was: So in ungefähr ist es mir auch auf dem BG-Konzert ergangen, also nicht alles ist frei erfunden!  
  
[Part Three]  
  
Neben Aragorn und Legolas fingen einige Leute eine Diskussion an, wie man in der Halle am besten Platz schaffen könne:  
  
„Also, ich bin für eine Sniper!"  
  
„Nein, wenn, dann doch gleich eine Bazooka!" (Schreibt man die denn so?? Ich spiel' damit nie, ein Rocket Launcher ist mir doch lieber...)  
  
„Also, damit kommt ihr nicht weit, nehmen wir doch gleich C4!"  
  
„Mit Kleinkram geben wir uns nicht ab! Eine Wasserstoffbombe wäre wohl doch das Beste!"  
  
Aus den Lautsprechern kam leise Musik, doch das interessierte keinen so richtig. Boromir hatte sich mit Merry und Pippin ein Stück von den Lautsprechern entfernt, sie waren an die Wand gedrängt worden, wo sie sich leise unterhielten. Einzig Pippin hatte kein Interesse an dem Gespräch, er schnitt eine Grimasse und tauchte in der Menge unter, um sich einige Leute zum Reden zu suchen.  
  
Plötzlich trat ein groß gewachsener Mann auf Boromir zu:  
  
„Sag' mal, ist das eine echte Rüstung, die du da anhast?"  
  
„Wieso interessiert dich denn, ob der zukünftige Stadthalter von Gondor eine echte Rüstung trägt?!"  
  
„War ja nur eine Frage, aber ich hab' noch nie gesehen, dass hier jemand mit langen Klamotten reingekommen ist. Wenn du unbedingt einen Hitzeschlag kriegen willst, ist das ja nicht mein Problem!"  
  
Schulterzuckend wandte sich der Fremde wieder ab, und verschwand in der Menge.  
  
Inzwischen hatte Pippin sich bei Frodo und Sam eingefunden, die in der Mitte eingekesselt zwischen den Leuten standen:  
  
„Was macht ihr denn hier hinten? Und wo sind Gandalf und Gimli?"  
  
„Was werden wir hier schon machen! Wir wurden durch die Leute von euch getrennt, und jetzt kommen wir hier nicht mehr raus. Gandalf und Gimli sind irgendwo hinter uns gelandet. Wo steht ihr denn?"  
  
„Da vorne, bei den Lautsprechern. Also, ich wünsche euch noch viel Spaß, ich erkunde noch mal ein bisschen die Halle!"  
  
Und schon war Pippin wieder in der Menge untergetaucht. Frodo und Sam standen noch etwas verwundert da, doch sie hatten bald alle Hände voll zu tun, um nicht von der Menge zerquetscht zu werden.  
  
Gimli und Gandalf hatten sich an die rückwärtige Wand zurückgezogen, und waren in ein Gespräch über die Vor- und Nachteile von Waffen bei Konzerten vertieft:  
  
„Also, wenn ich hier noch meine Axt hätte, dann würde ich uns hier sehr schnell Platz machen!"  
  
„Gimli, willst du denn wirklich riskieren, all die unschuldigen Menschen umzubringen?"  
  
„Wieso unschuldig? Die sollten mal Rücksicht auf uns nehmen! Kannst du als großer Weißer Zauberer nicht einen kleinen Zauber loslassen?"  
  
„Nein Gimli, das werde ich nicht machen!"  
  
„Ach' komm schon, wieso denn nicht?"  
  
„Du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht kann, ohne dass sie mir was getan haben!"  
  
„Wenn du nichts machen willst, dann müssen wir wohl bis zum Ende des Konzerts abwarten, bis wir endlich unsere Freunde wiedersehen."  
  
Grummelnd setzte sich Gimli auf den Boden und Gandalf betrachtete ihn kopfschüttelnd.  
  
Doch lange währte das nicht, Freedom Call waren endlich auf die Bühne gekommen. Kaum, dass sie die ersten Takte gespielt hatten, hielt sich Gandalf vor Entsetzen die Ohren zu, Gimli fuhr aus seiner Stellung auf, und wollte aus der Tür rennen, doch da diese geschlossen war, holte er sich nur eine riesige Beule bei dem Versuch, mit seinem Dickschädel die Tür einzurennen.  
  
Frodo und Sam landeten auf dem Boden der Halle und krochen vorsichtig in Richtung Wand davon. Auch sie hielten sich vor Verzweiflung die Ohren zu, doch sie wurden von vielen nicht bemerkt, und so mussten sie des Öfteren einige Tritte in die Leistengegend in Kauf nehmen.  
  
Aufatmend kamen sie endlich bei Boromir und Merry an. Boromir hielt sich die Ohren zu, und Merry hatte sich in seinem Elbenmantel vergraben in der Hoffnung, dadurch vor dem Lärm geschützt zu sein. Frodo und Sam verkrochen sich ebenfalls unter ihre Mäntel und betrachteten scheu das ganze Geschehen um sie herum.  
  
Nachdem Boromir einige Male vergeblich versucht hatte, mit ihnen zu reden, oder, besser gesagt, zu schreien, gab auch er es auf, und verkroch sich in seiner Kleidung, die Hände immer noch schützend auf die Ohren gelegt.  
  
Aragorn gefiel es natürlich, was er hier in der ersten Reihe hörte, und er schrie begeistert mit. Legolas fiel vor Schreck über die laute Musik einige Schritte zurück und hielt sich entsetzt die Ohren zu. Wie konnte Aragorn nur diese Musik ertragen?  
  
Der Elb drehte sich um und flüchtete sich zu einer Wand, um nach hinten zu gelangen. Diese Musik war kein Vergleich zu der sanften Elbenmusik, die er gewöhnt war.  
  
Aragorn, der sich immer noch unbändig freute, fragte einen neben ihm Stehenden:  
  
„Wie heißt denn die Band überhaupt?"  
  
„Freedom Call."  
  
„Ach', ist ja auch egal! Freedom Call, Freedom Call!"  
  
Der Andere betrachtete ihn kopfschüttelnd, wie Aragorn sich neben ihm die Seele aus dem Leib schrie.  
  
Pippin war unterdessen nach hinten gelangt, wenn auch unfreiwillig. Als er Gandalf sah, wollte er sofort wieder nach vorne flüchten, doch Gimli hatte ihn schon gesehen und packte ihn am Kragen, um ihn zu Gandalf zu schleppen.  
  
Auch Legolas kam endlich hinten an, ihm auf den Fersen waren eine Horde kreischender Frauen.  
  
Gandalf seufzte und wollte sich wegdrehen, doch als er die flehenden Augen des Elb sah, herrschte er die Frauen an, dass sie sich zum Teufel scheren sollten.  
  
Aufatmend drehte sich Legolas um, und als er sah, dass die Frauen verschwunden war, umarmte er vor lauter Freude Gandalf. Doch er war wohl etwas zu stürmisch gewesen, Gandalf fiel auf den Boden und ließ eine Schimpftirade los.  
  
Der erschrockene Legolas wollte ihm auf die Beine helfen, doch Gandalf stieß ihn weg, und so landete Legolas diesmal in der Nähe der Tür, die noch immer eine Delle von Gimlis Schädel hatte.  
  
Doch Gandalf regte sich nicht auf, ihm hatte es gereicht, dass er seine Hände von den Ohren genommen hatte. Also verkrochen sich nun auch Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas und Pippin in ihrer Kleidung und hielten sich verzweifelt die Ohren zu.  
  
Aragorn war immer noch begeistert, ihn störte es nicht, dass er fast zerquetscht wurde. Als Freedom Call nach einige Lieder die Bühne verließ, war er fast enttäuscht, dass sie schon wieder gingen. Doch trotz einiger Zugaberufe kamen sie nicht noch einmal heraus.  
  
Diese entstandene Pause nutzten nun Boromir, Merry, Frodo und Sam, um sich nach hinten zu den Anderen durchzuschlagen.  
  
Es kostete Boromir viel Kraft, denn er hatte Frodo und Sam unter seinen Armen gepackt und Merry krallte sich auf seinem Rücken fest.  
  
Als er endlich hinten angekommen war, sank er erschöpft zu Boden. Nachdem die Fellowship jetzt endlich mit Ausnahme von Aragorn vollzählig war, wollten sie sich beraten, wie sie am Besten hier herauskommen könnten, doch der Lärmpegel war inzwischen wieder so sehr gestiegen, dass sie sich nicht unterhalten konnten.  
  
Vorne wurde derweilen die Bühne umgebaut, und der Lärmpegel stieg gewaltig an. Doch sie mussten sich noch eine halbe Stunde gedulden, bis es endlich so weit war: Blind Guardian kam endlich auf die Bühne!  
  
[End of Part Three]  
  
Na, wie fandet ihr's denn?? Dafür, das mit eigentlich gar nichts eingefallen ist, war das doch ganz gut, oder? Also, please R&R! 


	4. Part Four

Disclaimer: Die Fellowship gehört mir nicht, wär zwar schön, sie die ganze Zeit bei mir zu haben, aber sie gehört leider doch immer noch Tolkien...  
  
Author's Note: Auch wenn ich sonst immer mich mit reingebracht hab', ist es diesmal wirklich nur Fellowship plus ein paar Blind Guardian Fans, also ich bin nicht mal dabei... Und noch was: So in ungefähr ist es mir auch auf dem BG-Konzert ergangen, also nicht alles ist frei erfunden!  
  
[Part Four]  
  
Okay, das heißt, noch kamen sie immer noch nicht, obwohl der Veranstalter sie schon angekündigt hatte. Auf der verwahrlosten Bühne rannten immer nur noch ein paar Ordner durch die Gegend und einige Techniker überprüften die Technik.  
  
Aragorn nahm das Ganze sehr gelassen auf, er war in ein Gespräch über das Für und Wider eines Atomkrieges.... äh.... okay, mein Hirn hatte gerade Pause.... über das Für und Wider von Schwertern verwickelt:  
  
„Also, Schwerter gehen mir zu schnell kaputt! Ich würde mir nie ein Schwert zulegen, und vor allem was das Schleifen dann auch noch kostet!"  
  
Aragorn sah sein Gegenüber verständnislos an:  
  
„Wieso kaputt?? Meines hält immer noch, und dabei hatte das schon Elendil! Okay, es lag ein paar Jahre in Rivendell in Bruchstücken, aber es geht so gut wie am ersten Tag! Und zum Schleifen braucht man doch kein Geld, das machen doch die Elben!"  
  
Jetzt war es an seinem Gegenüber, ihn anzustarren:  
  
„Elen-wer? Rivendell? Elben?? Bist du noch ganz dicht? Du redest hier von Fabelwesen und erfundenen Geschichten!"  
  
„Erfunden? Wieso denn erfunden? Also, Elendil war derjenige, der zusammen mit seinen beiden Söhnen Arnor und Gondor gegründet hat. Dann wurde Elendil König von Arnor, seine beiden Söhne teilten sich die Regentschaft über Gondor. Im Krieg gegen Sauron wurde aber Elendil getötet und der Bruder von Isildur, Anarion, übernahm die Regentschaft über Arnor, während Isildur in Gondor blieb. Deshalb heißen alle Könige aus Gondor, im Übrigen auch ich (Ein seltsamer Geruch liegt auf einmal in der Luft...), die Erben von Isildur. (Klingt auf Deutsch besch...eiden!)  
  
Und Narsil war das Schwert von Elendil, also das Schwert hier!"  
  
Mit einem Ruck zog Aragorn sein Schwert, stieß dabei einen hinter ihm Stehenden zu Boden, und wie eine Dominoreihe folgten weitere Leute.  
  
Schließlich kam diese Domino-Umfall-Reihe auch bei der restlichen Fellowship an, und Gimli stand natürlich mit dem Rücken zu den Leuten, so dass er Schädel voraus gegen die Wand gestoßen wurde. Für's Erste reichte es ihm, und er weigerte sich wieder von seinem Platz aufzustehen, da ihm angeblich der Kopf weh tat.  
  
„Ach was, der simuliert doch nur! So oft, wie der sich schon seinen Schädel irgendwo angerannt hat, kann das doch gar nicht sein!"  
  
„Du wagst es, Legolas, mich einen Simulant zu nennen?! Na warte!"  
  
Und schon war Gimli wieder auf den Beinen und wollte gerade eine kleine Hetzjagd auf Legolas veranstalten, als Boromir ihm ein Bein stellte, und er schon wieder auf seinem Schädel landete.  
  
„Spinnst du? Was soll das denn??? Wen ich jage, kann dir doch ganz egal sein!"  
  
„Mir ist es eben nicht egal. Wenn du wenigstens gutaussehende Frauen durch die Gegend jagen würdest, dann könnte ich das ja noch verstehen, aber einen männlichen Elb..."  
  
„WAS????????????????????? Soll das etwas heißen, dass ich nicht gut aussehe???"  
  
„Bei der Zeit, die du täglich in Schönheitspflege investierst, solltest du eigentlich schon attraktiver sein."  
  
„Dann sieh dich doch an! Du wirst nie eine Frau abkriegen! Du bist jetzt Mitte 30 und noch nicht mal verheiratet! Wahrscheinlich hattest du noch gar kein erstes Mal!"  
  
„Und du bist 4632, und auch nicht verheiratet!"  
  
„Bei Elben ist das ja auch nicht üblich!"  
  
Plötzlich wollte sich Gimli auch in die Unterhaltung einmischen:  
  
„Aber das mit Noch-kein-erstes-Mal-gehabt kann doch auch auf euch beide zutreffen!"  
  
„WAS?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ein Blick und aus den vorherigen Streithähnen wurden Verbündete. Gimli sah erwartungsvoll von einem zum Anderen, bis er auf einmal begriff.  
  
Er drehte sich um, und rannte los. Legolas war schneller als Boromir bei seinem Bogen und er schoss einen Pfeil hinter Gimli her. Der traf ihn auch prompt, riss ihn von den Füßen und schlug in die Wand ein.  
  
Gimli hing nun ungefähr zwei Meter über dem Boden, doch der Pfeil hatte sich in seine Rüstung gebohrt und nun sah Gimli aus wie ein zappelnder Fisch.  
  
Gemütlich schlenderte Boromir auf Gimli zu:  
  
„Wie war das nun also vorher?"  
  
„Hey, ich hab' Gimli an die Wand gehängt! Also darf ich ihn auch fragen!"  
  
„Du? Naja, wenn du unbedingt willst...."  
  
Widerwillig trat Boromir zur Seite und Legolas drehte sich zu Gimli hin:  
  
„Also, willst du jetzt endlich deine Aussage von vorher zurücknehmen, oder sollen wir dich da oben hängen lassen?"  
  
Merry und Pippin wollten sich das natürlich auch nicht entgehen lassen und schlichen sich zu den Dreien hinüber. Dort angekommen waren sie auch zu einer Entscheidung gelangt, die sie lauthals verkünden mussten:  
  
„Boromir hatte mit Sicherheit noch kein erstes Mal!"  
  
Boromir lief knallrot an, dann drehte er sich langsam zu den Hobbits um:  
  
„Hab' ich das gerade richtig gehört?"  
  
„Ähm, nun ja..."  
  
Die Hobbits wichen immer weiter zurück, bis sie sich umdrehten und davon sprinteten. Boromir rannte ihnen mit einem wütenden Aufschrei nach und erwischte sie.  
  
Merry klemmte er sich unter den rechten Arm, Pippin unter den linken und so marschierte er zu Legolas und Gimli zurück:  
  
„Hier Gimli, du bekommst allerfeinste Gesellschaft!"  
  
Und schon hingen Merry und Pippin ebenfalls an Gimlis Pfeil.  
  
„Nehmt diese widerlichen kleinen Viecher hier runter!"  
  
Gimli fing an zu zappeln und zu strampeln. Merry und Pippin hatten ihre Augen zugemacht, um nicht nach unten sehen zu müssen, doch durch Gimlis Gezappel rutschten sie schließlich von dem Pfeil und landeten auf ihrem Allerwertesten.  
  
Gimli zappelte noch immer dort oben und schließlich schaffte er es auch, den Pfeil aus der Mauer zu ziehen. Doch er hatte vergessen, dass er zwei Meter hoch oben hing und er landete sehr unsanft im Spagat auf dem Betonboden.  
  
Legolas bog sich vor Lachen und Gimli wechselte die Rolle vom Vorher- Gejagten zum Jäger. Er sprang auf seine Füße und rannte Legolas nach.  
  
Doch Gimli hatte schon wieder eine kleine Schwelle im Boden übersehen und er lag schon wieder auf dem Bauch. Danach hatte er die Nase voll, und verzog sich zu Gandalf, Frodo und Sam. Er krabbelte in seinen Umhang hinein, und nicht einmal durch die Worte „Gimli, ich hab' hier ein Stück gut abgehangenes Fleisch" konnte man ihn wegbewegen. Zumindest solange, bis Blind Guardian zu spielen anfing, aber bis dahin ist ja noch eine ganze Menge Zeit...  
  
Boromir packte sich wieder Merry und Pippin und setzte sie wie Kleinkinder zu Frodo und Sam auf den Boden. Dann lehnte er sich an die Wand und betrachtete wieder ruhig das Geschehen.  
  
Inzwischen hatte Aragorn gerade die gesamte Geschichte von Gondor erzählt, und sein Gesprächspartner war schon nahe am Einschlafen. Narsil hatte er wieder eingesteckt, und die Diskussion über Schwerter war schon kurz nach ihrem Beginnen ausgestorben.  
  
Als Aragorn endlich geendet hatte, entschuldigte sich sein Gesprächspartner etwas überstürzt und rannte fast, sofern das bei so einem Konzert möglich ist, nach hinten.  
  
Aragorn hatte das gar nicht mehr mitbekommen, und endlich endlich endlich kam langsam Blind Guardian auf die Bühne.  
  
[End of Part Four]  
  
So, ein bisschen muss ich euch doch noch hinhalten, sonst hättet ihr ja die Lust am Lesen verloren... Okay, Smilodon hat sie, glaube ich, schon verloren, aber Gimli ist halt so ein toller Charakter zu bashen. Und wie Hedlas schon sagte: Es empfiehlt sich, diese Fanfiction bei einem zerstörerischen Lied von Blind Guardian zu lesen. In diesem Sinne, bis zum nächsten Kapitel.... Ja, dann kommt endlich Blind Guardian! Freut euch, und Smilodon, du legst bitte sofort die Voodoo-Puppe weg! 


	5. Part Five

Disclaimer: Die Fellowship gehört mir nicht, wär zwar schön, sie die ganze Zeit bei mir zu haben, aber sie gehört leider doch immer noch Tolkien...  
  
Author's Note: Auch wenn ich sonst immer mich mit reingebracht hab', ist es diesmal wirklich nur Fellowship plus ein paar Blind Guardian Fans, also ich bin nicht mal dabei... Und noch was: So in ungefähr ist es mir auch auf dem BG-Konzert ergangen, also nicht alles ist frei erfunden!  
  
Zusatz: Hier kommen jetzt ein paar Lieder von Blind Guardian, nur damit ihr euch über die Namen nicht wundert. Und ich kann auch nichts dafür, dass der Sänger Hansi Kürsch heißt!  
  
[Part Five]  
  
  
  
Das heißt, die Bühne blieb vorerst noch dunkel, aber man konnte langsam ein paar schwarzgekleidete Gestalten erkennen.  
  
Boromir und Legolas richteten sich auf und dachten, dass sie diese aus ihrer Sicht grausame Musik endlich überstanden hatten, doch genau in diesem Augenblick fing Blind Guardian an, Ashes to Ashes zu spielen und Legolas verkroch sich vor Schreck in Gandalfs Mantel, der das mit einem Murren quittierte. Boromir hielt sich die Ohren zu und packte einen Hobbitmantel, den er sich um den Kopf band.  
  
Merry, dem der Mantel gehörte, protestierte natürlich lautstark, doch nachdem Boromir ihn einmal kurz angefahren hatte, überlegte er es sich anders und verkroch sich zu Pippin.  
  
Aragorn vorne gefiel das natürlich und er brüllte begeistert den Text mit. Okay, sein Geschrei ging natürlich in der Menge unter, aber er freute sich so sehr, dass er seinem Nachbarn begeistert in die Rippen boxte.  
  
Dem gefiel das natürlich weniger, aber nachdem er das Schwert an Aragorns Hüfte sah, rückte er sich nur ein Stück weiter von Aragorn weg anstatt zurückzuschlagen.  
  
Gimli war nach den ersten paar Sekunden taub, er brüllte Boromir nur noch an:  
  
„WAS?? Redest du mit mir? Ich versteh' nichts, du musst lauter reden!"  
  
Boromir war versucht, Gimli zu schlagen, doch dafür hätte er seine Hände von dem schützenden Hobbitmantel nehmen müssen, und für Gimli wollte er das dann doch nicht tun.  
  
Legolas packte sich ebenfalls einen Hobbitmantel, doch der hing leider noch an einem Hobbit dran.  
  
Frodo wollte protestieren, doch da ihm der Mantel die Luft abschnürte, kam aus seiner Kehle nur ein langgezogenes Röcheln.  
  
Sam, der seinem Chef helfen wollte, stürzte auf Legolas zu, der aber inzwischen Frodo wieder losgelassen hatte.  
  
Frodo rutschte nun genau vor Sams Füße und Sam sah ihn zu spät, um die Katastrophe noch abzuwenden.  
  
Er trat Frodo genau in den Magen, rutschte ab und landete Kopf voran zwischen den Hobbits und Gimli.  
  
Als Gimli über diesen Auftritt zu lachen anfing, sah Sam rot, packte ihn am Fuß und warf ihn auf den Boden.  
  
Diesmal war Gimli zu lädiert, um wieder aufzustehen und er blieb, sinnloses Zeug brabbelnd, auf dem Boden liegen. (Irgendwann muss ja mal ne Gehirnerschütterung kommen, oder? Sooft, wie er bei mir auf dem Schädel gelandet ist...)  
  
Gandalf sah Gimli am Boden liegen und wollte zu ihm gehen, doch Legolas hatte sich in seinem Mantel zusammengekauert und schlief tief und fest!  
  
Gandalf zog seinen Mantel etwas unsanft von Legolas weg. Der quittierte das mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch und packte sich einen Hobbitmantel, den Frodo in weiser Vorsicht abgelegt hatte, zog ihn sich über den Kopf und rollte sich in seinem eigenen Mantel zusammen.  
  
Gandalf packte derweilen Gimli und drückte sich zum Ausgang durch. Dort öffnete ihm ein Ordner die Tür und Gandalf stand mit Gimli draußen, wo sich nur Sanitäter um die ohnmächtigen Leute kümmerten. Gimli wurde auch kurz untersucht und dann mit dem Hinweis, dass er in den nächsten Tagen auf seinen Schädel aufpassen sollte, zu einer ruhigen Ecke geschickt, wo er sofort einschlief, und auch Gandalf döste bis zum Ende des Konzerts.  
  
Derweilen kam von vorne der Kommentar von Hansi:  
  
„Also, draußen ist es jetzt dunkel, hier drin ist es...ähm, auch dunkel, also spielen wir jetzt Lost in the Dwilight Hall!"  
  
Aragorn wurde jetzt kräftig in der Gegend herumgestoßen und gegen das Gitter gedrückt, doch das machte ihm nichts aus, er brüllte nur noch begeisterter die Texte mit.  
  
Okay, ich will euch hier jetzt nicht langweilen, das Ganze geht noch eine Weile so weiter bis zum vorletzten Lied: Gandalf und Gimli penne draußen, Aragorn brüllt vorne begeistert mit und der Rest der Fellowship verkriecht sich in seine Mäntel bzw. pennt.  
  
Dann war zum letzten Mal wieder die Stimme von Hansi zu hören:  
  
„So, das hier ist jetzt die letzte Zugabe für euch: Wir spielen noch Time what is Time!"  
  
Pippin, der nur noch die Worte letzte Zugabe mitbekommen hatte, sprang vor Freude auf und wollte zur Tür rennen, wobei er jedoch über die restlichen Hobbits, Legolas und Boromir stolperte.  
  
Wütend tauchte Boromir vor Pippin auf:  
  
„Was soll das denn?"  
  
„Das ist jetzt die letzte Zugabe, wir können endlich raus aus dieser Folterkammer!"  
  
„WAS???? Ich versteh' dich nicht!"  
  
„Dann nimm' deinen Mantel von deinen Ohren!"  
  
Boromir sah Pippin erstaunt an, dann begriff er und nahm den Mantel ab. Überschäumend vor Freude erzählte Pippin ihm gleich noch mal, was er vorher gesagt hatte, und Boromir hörte sich seine Rede gar nicht bis zum Ende an, sondern stürmte durch die mittlerweile geöffnete Tür. Der Rest der Fellowship folgte ihm, und nachdem das Lied endlich aus war, kam auch Aragorn nach draußen.  
  
Nachdem man dann endlich auch Gandalf und Gimli wiedergefunden hatte, wandten sich alle zum Gehen, aber nur Aragorn bedauerte das Ende dieses Konzerts:  
  
„Schade, dass es schon vorbei ist! Von mir aus hätte es ruhig noch eine ganze Weile länger gehen können!"  
  
Boromir und Legolas bekamen nach diesen Worten einen Wutanfall und hielten Aragorn den Mund zu.  
  
So wurde also Aragorn nach draußen verfrachtet und die Fellowship war wieder friedlich vereint, sogar Gimli hielt aufgrund seines Schädels zum ersten Mal seine Klappe.  
  
Als sie wieder in Mittelerde angekommen waren, bedauerte Aragorn noch lange danach, dass er nicht wieder zu einem Konzert gehen konnte. Gandalf hatte ihm eine strikte Konzertsperre auferlegt, und so musste sich Aragorn wohl wieder um Gondor und die Verteidigung gegen Mordor kümmern. Er war von der gesamten Fellowship der Einzige, der immer wieder von diesem Konzert sprach, während die Anderen bei diesem Thema relativ schnell verschwanden.  
  
[End of Part Five]  
  
So, das war jetzt das Ende, erst mal danke für eure Reviews! Hedlas, ich wollte sie zwar eigentlich noch Lord of the Rings spielen lassen, aber dann wäre dabei nur noch mehr Gimli bashing rausgekommen, und das wollte ich Smilodon doch nicht antun!  
  
Tut mir leid, dass es nicht so lang geworden ist, aber ich habe echt genug mit den anderen Fanfics zu tun, und ich wollte sie eigentlich noch dieses Schuljahr schaffen, nächstes Jahr werde ich nicht so viel Zeit dafür haben. Also, danke an alle, und tut mir den Gefallen und lest meine anderen Geschichten auch mal!  
  
Goun 


End file.
